Anime Poems
by kastrel
Summary: This is a collection of poems and short songs that i have written. not all of the poems or songs are from the two categories shown, my favourite two are from these anime and that is why.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction Anime Poems

Crowned Clown

The Heavenly Clown

Dressed all in white

Starts his show

Dancing, singing, jesting, and playing

Stuck between the dark and light

As the curtain rises, the other players appear

The Worrying Ringleader, with a funny hat

The Silent Swordsman, alone in the world

The Amazing Acrobat, with her dazzling flips

The Laughing Rabbit, who knows too much

The Clumsy Clock, keeps on ticking

And The Blood Stained Noble, with his sad smile

They all clap as the clown takes the stage

His final act brings laughs from the faceless crowd

As the curtain falls, and the lights dim

He takes his bow to the world

A sorrowful song plays at the end

As the Clown turns to be swallowed by the musical darkness

Alone

As no one saw past his chesire mask


	2. Chapter 2

Anime Poems Ch.2

**Disclamer: I own none of the anime or manga that are referenced in these poems, they are the property of their individual owners**

The Death Berry

The pure strawberry

Dyed red by death

Washed orange in the sad rain

A piece of its heart

Gone

Never to be seen again

He meets the Studious Archer

The gentle Silent Giant

And The Six Fold Flower

The Screaming Baboon

The Sickly Fish

The Frigid Dragon

And The Blood Soaked Blossoms

Forever is the rain washed strawberry

cloaked cloaked in black

Till the End

**AN: Okay, i have to say that I am sorry for not having updated for about a month, but i have had to prep for exams, and had to come up with inspiration for more poems, which is hard for someone who is about as poetic as a drunken monkey is.**

**I am also issuing a contest that for each of my poems, whoever can correctly guess which anime or manga this was based off of, gets to suggest an anime or manga for me to do a poem. Additionally, whoever also gets the names of the characters referenced in the poem also gets to send in a request, so you all know the drill, read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Anime Poems Ch.3

**Disclamer: I own none of the anime or manga that are referenced in these poems, they are the property of their individual owners**

The Raven

The silent Raven

Sits on his shoulder

Quietly listening

For his masters call

The Forlorn Raven

Gazing from above

Watching his treasure down below

The Mouse like a Giant

The Pyroclastic Cook

The Sharpshooting Maid

And The Silent Raven

Serve the quiet King Bee

As he sits in his hive

His sting to protect the Queen

And waits for the Raven to claim his life

The quiet King Bee awaits his death

**AN: So what do you all think, and the contest from the second chapter applies to all of the other poems in this collection**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Anime Poems Ch.4

**Disclamer: I own none of the anime or manga that are referenced in these poems, they are the property of their individual owners**

The Nine

The cursed nine

Sent to the fall

Loved by none

Hated by all

Their sacrifice hides

The monsters inside

When one ends

Another begins

Passing on the cycle of hate

The curse unbroken

The chain unending

Which will it be

That breaks in the end

**AN: So what do you all think, and the contest from the second chapter applies to all of the other poems in this collection**

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

Anime Poems Ch.5

**Disclamer: I own none of the anime or manga that are referenced in these poems, they are the property of their individual owners**

The Black

The shadows hide us

The animals mask us

Silent as a night breeze

With a strike

We end your life

Quick and precise

Like the edge of a knife

Are you next

**AN: So what do you all think, and the contest from the second chapter applies to all of the other poems in this collection. This time i did a group from an anime, I was pretty vague, so whoever gets this, gets to send two request, not just one.**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Anime Poems Ch.6

**Disclamer: I own none of the anime or manga that are referenced in these poems, they are the property of their individual owners**

Rubber Man

The Rubber Man

With his toothy grin

Sets sail for the prize

The Seaweed head

Toungue sharp as his swords

The Love Sick Cook

Should know not to look

And their Christmas Friend comes to along

Their haunting Singer

Plays from beyond the end

If you need a hand

Wait for sunday to come strolling by

WIth the Orange Grove Thief

And the Metal Puppet with no strings

They set sail

Looking for The One

Will you be their Nakama

**AN: So what do you all think, and the contest from the second chapter applies to all of the other poems in this collection. Okay, I put a big hint at the end, and if someone gets this one wrong, i will facefault.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
